There are many different types of valve assemblies, which are actuated by different methods. One type of valve assembly is used to control the flow of air and purge vapor between a fuel module of a fuel tank, and a carbon canister. Some types of valve assemblies include solenoids which control the position of some type of valve member, and are used to change the valve member between open and closed positions. It is often necessary to have some type of sensor device to detect the position of the valve member when the valve member is in the open position or the closed position. One example of an existing design approach is to use a mechanical sensing system through a reed switch, MR position sensor, mechanical switch or other position sensing either through contact or non contact methods. However, these types of solutions add more components, and increase cost.
Other types of approaches include using a pressure sensor in the fuel tank which determines position by monitoring pressure changes in the fuel tank as the valve assembly is changed between an open position and a closed position. However, this approach is not effective in applications which implement bleed flows in the valve assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an approach to detect the position of a valve assembly which does not add unnecessary components, but is still effective in detecting the position of the valve assembly.